In the tire industry, rubber compositions are engineered to have a balance of properties; for example, durability (e.g. tensile strength and tear resistance), rolling resistance, and traction. Typically, modifying a composition to improve one or more of these qualities may make it difficult to maintain at least one other quality. While improvement in traction and durability are highly desirable, maintaining low rolling resistance is also highly important, particularly with the increasing prices of fuel and other concerns in recent years. Thus, additives that improve the traction and/or durability characteristics of tires that also maintain a comparable level of rolling resistance are highly desirable.